


Dear Dad

by Applepie3399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor James Sirius Potter, Harry Potter Next Generation, Letters, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is a great dad and nobody can say a word against that fact. He writes his children often while they are at Hogwarts and he helps them as much as he can through his letters. Albus just needs a little more help. Luckily for him, Scorpius proves to be a great help.</p><p>This story follows Albus through his Hogwarts' years. It focuses on the relationships between Harry and Albus & between Scorpius and Albus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year 1, Part 1 "The Sorting Hat"

Harry Potter was a good father - nobody could say a word against that fact. He loved his children more than anything and wanted them to be happy and content with their lives. So when Albus seemed worried that he would be placed in Slytherin he had tried to reassure his son that he’d still love him regardless of his house and had made sure to mention that if he truly didn’t want to be in Slytherin, he could ask the hat to place him in Gryffindor. Harry had also warned James not to be an arse about it (not worded in quite that way, of course) and to keep an eye on his younger brother. Because Harry Potter somehow knew that his middle child would be a Slytherin. 

A day after he had bid his goodbyes to his sons on Platform 9 ¾ , the first letters arrived. First, he opened Albus’s letter. He couldn’t deny his curiosity about his younger son’s house. 

The letter started with Albus’s somewhat messy handwriting which only had gotten worse and smaller in size the further the letter went. There were a couple of weirdly distorted dots on the paper which suggested dried tears. Harry’s heart clenched painfully at the sight.

> Dear Dad,
> 
> I arrived at Hogwarts safely. One kid fell off the boat but our teachers assured us this had happened before... I’m starting to question the safety of this school. But that aside…
> 
> I really tried to reason with the Sorting Hat like you said I could. I begged it not to place me in Slytherin. I really did! I argued with it for so long! I think it was deliberately prolonging my torture, ~~the bloody hat!~~
> 
> So when I realized arguing will get me nowhere I sort of tried to bribe it. It laughed at me! Can you believe it?!? And then it placed me in Slytherin… I’m so sorry, dad! I know you said it was ok but I also know you hoped I would succeed in convincing the Hat to place me in Gryffindor. I’m sorry I failed… Maybe I didn’t try hard enough… Maybe I’m just not good enough. I’m so sorry, dad! 
> 
> Love,  
>  Albus

Harry put the letter down and took a shaky breath. He removed his glasses and rubbed his temples before springing into action, retrieving paper and a quill. He had thought the reassurance he’d given Albus would have been enough but it clearly hadn’t been. He was going to remedy his mistake immediately. He wasn’t going to allow his child to feel like a disappointment a second longer!

Only once satisfied with his own letter did he open James’s. And the guilt that was slightly ebbing away was back in a flash, curling in his stomach, heavy as a stone. James’s letter was short and angry, the paper was slightly torn in one place by the sheer force of a quill handled by a furious teen.

> Dear Dad,
> 
> I thought you were going to talk to Al about the whole Slytherin thing! Didn’t you talk to him??? Because if you did, you did a ~~bloody~~ poor job of it! He was miserable after he was sorted into Slytherin! I thought he was going to burst into tears in the middle of the feast. He didn’t take his eyes off his plate and I don’t think he even ate. He didn’t talk to any of the other first year students either. You better write to him immediately! FIX THIS, dad! I’m going to talk to him tomorrow. 
> 
> Love,  
>  James
> 
> P.S: Rose was sorted into Gryffindor which seemed to distress Al even more. 

Harry’s stomach clenched unpleasantly once again. He knew Albus was a bit shy and probably wouldn't make friends as easily as his brother but it was quite alarming that he hadn’t spoken with any of the other children. He hoped that once Albus came to term with his house, he’d open up a bit.  
The next morning he sent his letters to his sons. The replies weren’t late. As before, first he opened Albus’s letter.


	2. Year 1 Part 2 "Accepting the Inner Snake"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus starts to accept his inner snake while James is a very good brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius will make an appearance soon.
> 
> Also, thank you for reading, for leaving kudos, for bookmarking, and for commenting!

The next morning he sent his letters to his sons. The replies weren’t late. As before, first he opened Albus’s letter. This time the messy handwriting stayed the same and there were no tear stains. Good signs so far.

> Dear Dad, 
> 
> Thank you for the letter. I appreciate the reassurance!  
> 

Uh-oh, Harry knew his son well enough to realize that his reassurance was indeed appreciated but not fully believed. Sadly, however, there was nothing more to be done at that moment. So he read on.

> I haven’t heard of anyone being sorted again or changing houses so I guess there’s nothing I can do about being in Slytherin except come to terms with it… To be honest, it doesn’t feel bad at all so far. My housemates are mostly friendly and the Prefects were very helpful, although with a mean~ish sense of humor. 
> 
> Don’t tell Jamie but I was actually afraid he would take my sorting badly. I know he was only teasing me about potentially being a Slytherin but now that I am one, I wasn’t sure how he’d react. I half expected him to not talk to me or to be angry with me for being a traitor to our family…

Oh, Harry could just imagine the hurt face James would pull if he ever got to read this letter. James had always teased Albus, sometimes mercilessly so. But he loved his little brother fiercely. And to realize his baby brother had somewhat expected a hateful or violent reaction from him about something like being a Slytherin would cut him too deep. Harry sighed and read on again.

> But I’m glad to tell you that Jamie was actually super nice to me when I met him earlier today. Or rather, when he sought me out. I guess he really wanted to show me just how ok he was with me being in Slytherin. There was a lot of hugging… and overly affectionate nicknames… it was kind of weird to be honest. And it would’ve been bloody embarrassing too if he hadn’t made sure we were alone first. Jamie thinking things in advance! Can you believe it!?! Rather unexpected.

Harry couldn’t help smiling brightly at the letter. Merlin, he was already missing his sons so much. Relieved that Albus was obviously in better spirits than the last time, Harry read the rest of the letter.

> By the way, the Slytherin Common Room is amazing! It’s under the lake so there are those huge windows and we can see the mermaids through them! And you were right – they are rather creepy… but amazing nonetheless! And the Giant Squid! Seriously, the view is so beautiful!
> 
> My classes are awesome as well! Well, most of them at least. I can’t decide which my favourite ones are yet but Astronomy and History of Magic aren’t one of them. We’re starting our Flying lessons later this week. I’m a bit uneasy about it… I’ve never been good at flying, not with the toy broom I had, neither with the actual broom you gave me to try that one time. And I just bet everyone expects me to be really good at flying like you, mom, and Jamie. But there’s no way I can live up to that! I know I can’t… Well, I guess I’ll just do my best and hope that the Muggleborns who had never seen a flying broom in their lives would be worse than me… I didn’t mean for that to sound so mean! I just don’t want to be the worst at flying in the whole class…
> 
> Anyway, it’s getting late and we’re expected to be in beds soon. I’ll write you more about my room-mates next time! 
> 
> Love,  
>  Albus

Harry finished the letter, his previous smile wiped off his face. It was true – Albus wasn’t very good at flying. To be frank with himself, Harry would say his son was rather shite at flying. He hadn’t inherited even a slice of Harry’s or Ginny’s talent at flying and at Quidditch. It was a rather sorry sight. But many wizards were bad at flying. It wasn’t what bothered Harry anyway. What truly unsettled him was that once again Albus thought he was letting his family down. That he thought himself not good enough, not living up to his father. 

It seemed that while Jamie needed constant warnings to behave, Albus needed constant reassurance. But that was fine – Harry was prepared to give his younger son all the reassurance he could.

Placing Albus’s letter aside, he picked the one from James. It was shorter and included only information about Albus.

> Dear Dad,
> 
> Whatever you wrote to Albus seemed to have worked as well as it possibly could! He didn’t seem like he was simultaneously being kicked in the balls and being fed a lemon today. I don’t think he’s shutting out his house-mates anymore either. When I went to talk to him earlier, he was speaking to two boys, no idea who they were though. I can only recognize Malfoy Jr. from the first year Slytherins (because of the hair, rather unmistakable). I wasn’t really paying attention when they were getting sorted (except for Al and Rose, of course).
> 
> Anyway, as I was saying – I went to speak with Al earlier. I think he still feels a bit bad about being sorted into Slytherin but I also think he’ll find out he likes his House soon enough. He just hasn’t realized it yet.
> 
> Also, I was sorta… overly affectionate… I was even more surprised about it than Al. But I just really didn’t like how miserable he was at the feast, you know… So I thought, what the hell, I’d rather embarrass myself (in front of family only tho!) than see my brother so miserable. Don’t tell ANYONE! I’m serious, Dad… hehe, got it? I’m Sirius!
> 
> Love,  
>  James

Harry snorted into the glass of wine he was taking a sip from. Again with the Sirius jokes. He thought James had outgrown them by now but apparently he hadn't.  


Harry placed the glass on the desk and began writing his responses to his sons. He’d also send them their favourite sweets. Albus needed them as a sign of love and reassurance while James had earned them for being a good and supportive brother.

Harry smiled at the letters he’d just written and retired to his bedroom. He couldn’t help wondering who Albus’s room-mates were. Whose children were in Slytherin anyway? Malfoy’s kid for sure, James confirmed it in his letter earlier. He also hoped Albus and Malfoy’s child would not let their fathers’ school rivalry affect them. Perhaps they could even have the friendship he and Draco never had to have in Hogwarts. Only time would tell.


	3. Year 1 Part 3 "Children Are Not Their Parents"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving kudos, bookmarking and/or commenting!  
> So sorry about not updating for a few months!  
> Also - Scorpius makes his debut in this chapter :)

It was a nice sunny afternoon when James’s owl flew through Harry’s open window. To be precise, it was the day that Albus’s flying lessons started. But Harry was still blissfully ignorant of that fact, though suspicious of getting a letter from his oldest child nonetheless.

After giving a treat to the owl, he sat down on the comfy dark red armchair and opened the letter.

> Dear Dad, 
> 
> You’re not gonna believe what happened in Al’s flying lesson today! I’m sure you’ll get a formal letter from the Headmistress as well but I just can’t not write you about it!

Harry’s stomach clenched unpleasantly. If he was about to get an official letter from McGonagall about it, then Albus had gotten into trouble. On his first flying lesson no less… If Harry wasn’t too concerned about his youngest son, he would’ve laughed at the irony of it. Especially once he read the next sentence from the hastily written letter. James’s handwriting was absolutely atrocious.

> So there was a fight ok.. and guess who else was involved?! Malfoy Jr.! Hah, Scorpius Malfoy! I kinda wish I could see your face right now. Oh well...

Harry groaned loudly and closed his eyes. Leaning more into the armchair, he massaged his forehead with his free hand. What a mess! He hoped Albus and Scorpius could forge a friendship rather than repeating their fathers' animosity. He also liked to think that Draco Malfoy had changed for the better. All the rumors he had heard hinted that Malfoy wasn’t teaching his son to be a prejudiced xenophobe and a bully but perhaps some things were too good to be true. And still… he had believed it because he wanted to. But now was not the time to ponder about it so he shoved Draco Malfoy and his parental skills to the back of his mind and read on. 

> I bet I know what you think! You totally think Scorpius and Al had a fight, right?? I bet you think Scorpius started it! Probably insulted Al about how much he sucks at flying (you know it’s true, and I don’t tell him he’s balls at it, so don’t berate me)! Ha! Shows how much you know! :D Also, shame on you, Dad! It wasn’t like that at all!

Harry was beyond confused and a bit ashamed. All James had written was true. Ha had thought exactly that without even setting his eyes on Scorpius for more than a few seconds. And even after hearing from others that the Malfoy kid was mostly kind and friendly. 

But as ashamed as Harry was, he was even more curious . So he read on. 

 

**Earlier that day:**

Albus woke up very early that morning, his stomach twisting with the upcoming embarrassment that he was sure he would have to endure during the flying lessons. The more he lied in bed and thought about it, the more sick he felt until he was on the brink of throwing up. He managed to hold it down but a pitiful moan made it past his lips and in the silent room it sounded deafening. A few seconds passed in silence and Albus felt relieved that all of his dormmates seemed to be still asleep. That is, until a white-blond head popped from behind the green curtain of the bed opposite that of Albus. 

“Hey, you okay, Albus?”

Albus had never wished he was in possession of his father’s invisibility cloak more than right at that very moment. His mind scrambled for a believable lie – anything but the truth! Out of all the people who could’ve heard his pitiful moan, it just had to be Scorpius Malfoy! The boy had caught Albus’s eye first on the train, intriguing him immediately. And after his sorting, sitting across Scorpius at the Slytherin table, Albus’s interest only grew. Albus had never felt a pull so strong towards anyone before. Never in his life had he wanted to befriend someone as badly as he did Scorpius Malfoy. But the only exchange between them was a quick introduction. Albus had stuttered his name, cheeks growing hot when his tongue had not cooperated well enough. And he could still not bring himself to talk to Scorpius again, fearing he’d make a fool of himself again.

So why?!? Why did it have to be Scorpius Malfoy that should witness his moment of weakness?! 

“Um… my-my stomach didn’t agree with the di-dinner… it seems.” 

Merlin, how he hoped Scorpius would buy the lie. And the boy bought it only too well.

“Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?” Scorpius’s voice was soft but the question itself set off alarm bells in Albus’s head.

“NO!” 

His reply was too quick and too loud, he knew that much. Scorpius looked surprised and bit shocked and Albus felt like punching himself in the mouth. He wanted to make friends with the other boy, to impress him, not to weird him out, Merlin! The possibility of having screwed his chances of friendship and the anxiety over the upcoming flying lesson were getting too much for Albus. With horror he felt a sting behind his eyes that announced that hot tears were coming soon. What a mess! He didn’t want Scorpius to see him cry! Anything but that! And with no obvious reason for it! 

He sharply rolled in his bed, turning his back to the other boy before mumbling hastily. 

“I’m fine, I swear! I’ll just try to catch an hour more of sleep.”

A short pause followed. Albus’s heart thundered in his chest, eyes tightly shut and tears slowly finding their way past the eyelids and the dark lashes. 

“Okay…” Scorpius finally whispered. “But feel free to tell me if you need to go to the Hospital Wing. I can come with you if you want.” 

Albus breath hitched and he felt as if his already thundering heart could burst free at any moment. A brief shuffling of blankets followed and silence fell again. 

A weak smile touched Albus’s lips, only growing wider, despite the tears that were soaking his cheeks. Scorpius had told him to seek him out if he wanted. Scorpius was willing to go to the Hospital Wing with him. Scorpius sounded concerned. Albus bit his lips so a relieved laughter could not make its way past them. He hadn’t completely butchered his chance of becoming Scorpius’s friend, it seemed. Maybe the day wouldn’t be a complete mess after all.

But how wrong he had been.

A few hours later, Albus stood on the green lush grass of Hogwarts’s grounds with his fellow First Year Slytherins and the Ravenclaws, failing at even lifting his broom from the ground. He was the only one yet to do it. And all eyes were set on him. His cheeks burned hot and he felt like throwing up for a second time that day. His body was set on utterly embarrassing him, it seemed. The end of the lesson, fortunately, came before said body could utterly betray him. The teacher called him aside and told him to seek her out tomorrow for an additional lesson before she headed back to the castle. Albus was grateful she was thoughtful enough not to announce it in front of the whole class. He was embarrassed enough by his failure so far. He didn’t want the rest of the students to know he was to attend to additional lessons. 

But the worst of the day was yet to come. As soon as the teacher was out of hearing range, a cruel voice belonging to a Ravenclaw boy carried over the rest of the class. His lips were twisted in displeasure as he spoke.

“Oi, Potter, right? Did your brother inherit all of your parents’ talent at flying? You can’t even lift your broom! I bet they’re ashamed of you.”

The words cut a tad too deeply. No matter how many times his mom and dad had assured him that they were no less proud of him despite his apparent lack of a flying talent, he still felt like a failure every time he saw James fly and every time a discussion had turned towards his brother’s marvelous flying skills.

And when he was younger Albus had wondered. He had wondered whether James had somehow absorbed all of his parents’ talent and that’s why there was nothing at all left for Albus. But then Lily grew up and Albus knew it was just him not living up to his parents. It was nobody’s fault but his own that he was such a failure. 

And even though he wanted to believe his parents weren’t ashamed of him, he still couldn’t find his voice to defend himself against the Revanclaw boy whose name still eluded him. And it seemed – he needn’t do it at all as someone else spoke before he could.

“So what if he can’t lift his broom? He won’t be the first wizard who’s not good at flying. It doesn’t matter who his parents are. Muggleborns like you can fly and I highly doubt you got that talent from your parents.”

Scorpius had stepped closer to Albus, standing shoulder to shoulder with him. His face was determined and his platinum blond eyebrows were frowning at the Ravelnclaw boy. Albus’s heart jumped in his throat and butterflies went absolutely crazy in his stomach. He was simultaneously ecstatic that Scorpius had come to his defense and didn’t think of him as a failure and utterly mortified he needed someone to come to his defense in the first place. 

Unfortunately, the Ravenclaw boy didn’t seemed deterred by Scorpius. Quite the opposite in fact.


	4. Year 1 Part 4 "Friendship"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius's and Albus's friendship begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! But I'm extremely happy to see that there's interest in my story! Thank you for leaving kudos, for bookmarking, and for commenting!

“Yes, I’m sure you of all people like to preach how children are not like their parents. What with your father being a filthy Death Eater.” The Ravenclaw boy sneered at Scorpius. 

Albus’s breath hitched. That was a low blow if he’d ever heard one. He immediately felt bad for getting Scorpius in this mess, regardless of the fact that Scorpius had gotten in it all by himself and it hadn’t been Albus’s fault at all. But Scorpius wouldn’t have had to do it if Albus had stood up for himself. And so Albus convinced himself that it was his fault after all. He wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him. Unlike Albus, however, Scorpius stood tall and unwavering.

“My father has made mistakes in his youth but he has owned up to them long ago, Newman. And he made sure that I grow up differently than he did. If anything, I’m proud to be his son.”

Oh, so that was the Ravenclaw boy’s name. And he was clearly taken aback by Scorpius’s declaration, not expecting that turn of events. It made Albus want to laugh. What the other boy thought was a weak spot was anything but. Albus could see that Scorpius’s chin was slightly lifted, giving him a determined look and he couldn’t help the warmth and affection spreading through him. He wanted to know how Scorpius was doing it. How was he so strong? Albus wanted the other boy to teach him. The pleasant warmth in his belly dissipated a bit when Newman bared his teeth in disgust at Scorpius. It was such an ugly sight. 

“You’re proud?!? Proud to be the son of a Death Eater? Did your worthless father drop you on your head when you were a baby? I certainly wouldn’t put it past him. Or maybe it was your Death Eater grandfather? What a lovely family you have, Malfoy.” 

Albus wanted to verbally defend Scorpius like Scorpius had defended him but he couldn’t think of a single thing to say and even if he miraculously could – he was certain his mouth wouldn’t cooperate. So he stood in silence on Scorpius’s right, a step behind the other boy. He stood and berated himself for being useless, glaring at Newman who had long ago stopped looking at him. All of his nasty attention was on Scorpius, who still seemed unperturbed.

“You can bait me all you want but I don’t care about your opinions of me or my family. And I’m done wasting my time with you.” Scorpius stated with finality and turned on his heel in one swift and elegant movement. “Come on, Alb-“

It all happened so fast. All Albus could remember was that he saw Newman taking out his wand and casting something at Scorpius’s retreating back. He could remember jumping in front of the spell. He didn’t even remember making a conscious decision about it. He just had to. He couldn’t let the spell hit Scorpius. Not after the other boy had come to his defense. It was unacceptable.

He didn’t know what spell he had taken for Scorpius but when the first wave of nausea hit him hard, he dropped to his knees. Gagging, he doubled over the grass and a second later he vomited a massive slug. Tears stung his eyes while the slime dangled from his slightly parted lips. The height of his humiliation today, he thought miserably. But as embarrassing and miserable as vomiting slugs was, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret taking what he now realized was a Slug-Vomiting Charm for Scorpius. Pride blossomed in his chest at the realization that he had returned the favor by defending Scorpius. Maybe now Scorpius would consider him worthy of being his friend. Albus certainly hoped so. 

He barely registered the commotion behind him. But he did notice the warm hand against his back. The hand moved in soothing circles and despite his miserable state, Albus couldn’t deny that it felt nice. Another nausea wave hit and another slug followed. And then another. And another. He couldn’t tell how much time had passed before a blond head came into view and Albus felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. Scorpius was witnessing him vomiting slugs. This was the exact opposite of how he wanted the other boy to see him. But Scorpius had a plate of treacle fudge in one hand, an encouraging look in his eyes, and an uncertain smile dancing on his lips.

“Eat up, Albus, you’ll feel better.”

Albus thought that if Scorpius had asked him to eat worms, he probably would’ve eaten them and thanked him after that as well. How could he say no to Scorpius? 

 

**Back To James's Letter**

> …and that’s what happened. Seems like Albus inherited your thing for saving people. And saving Malfoys hah. Anyway, Al is fine now and I guess he finally made a friend. I saw him and Scorpius walking together to class. Al was smiling like a loon. It was kinda cute tbh. Anyway, enough about Al. The Quidditch tryouts are next week. Wish me luck! Not that I’ll need it, of course. But you know… just in case. 
> 
> Love,  
>  James  
> 

Harry dropped the letter in his lap and let out a relieved and amused laughter. He had expected something serious but it was just a Slug-Vomiting Charm. He had feared that the image he had constructed of Draco as a decent parent would be shattered by whatever nasty thing Scorpius might’ve said or done to Albus. But he couldn’t have been more wrong. And he was so glad about it. It seemed that Draco Malfoy had raised a good kid indeed. And Scorpius sounded like he would be a good influence on Albus. Harry had been worried that his younger son would find it difficult to make friends and would be lonely in school, especially after James’s first letter. But an unlikely child had come to the rescue, so to speak. 

So his son had made friends with a Malfoy. Not only that – both children had defended each other. A smile spread across Harry’s face. He was relieved that history wasn’t repeating itself so far. Perhaps this friendship between their sons could be a base for Harry and Draco to attempt a… well, a friendship of their own? Harry wouldn’t mind. He had been entertaining the idea for some time. But he was unsure how eager Malfoy would be to the idea. Then perhaps…a decent acquaintance for a start. And Harry had the perfect opportunity and excuse to contact Malfoy. He just needed a little time to think on what to write him first. And he’d rather read Albus’s take on whatever had happened the previous day before that.

In the meantime, Harry wrote back to James, wishing him good luck on the tryouts the following week.

The next morning Albus’s owl, and another one that Harry recognized was McGonagall’s, were waiting for him at the kitchen’s the window. McGonagall’s letter was brief, explaining very shortly that another student had attacked Albus and that they had been punished accordingly. Harry smiled at the letter. McGonagall didn’t stand for bullying, even for silly spells like the Slug-Vomiting Charm. 

Harry made himself a nice cup of coffee and opened Albus’s letter next. It was longer than the previous ones. Harry couldn’t suppress a smile at the first sentence, written excitedly on the parchment.

> Dear Dad,
> 
> I made a friend today!!!

The rest of the letter was the tale of what had happened the previous day. And by the end of it, Harry was convinced that Albus thought Scorpius had hung the Moon. 

Albus had mentioned his inability to even lift his broom and how terrible that had made him feel. Not to mention being bullied and baited about it. But instead of negative emotions dominating the letter, it was quite the opposite. Albus sounded happy and proud of himself.

> So I can be brave too, see! Sure, the spell was not really dangerous… but I didn’t know that! So it still counts as bravery, right? I can’t speak up but actions are easier. Is this how it is for you, dad?
> 
> I still suck at flying but Scorpius promised to help me practice flying so I’m bound to get better eventually! I bet I'll be able to take my broom off the ground soon!
> 
> Love,  
>  Albus

Yep. Hung the Moon. 

Harry had tried to teach Albus to fly. So had Ginny. Multiple times and with little success. But Albus seemed certain that Scorpius would be able to help him. And Harry hoped he would. The blind faith of Albus’s in Scorpius was a bit worrying though. But for the moment, Harry decided not to let it bother him too much. He wrote back to his son, praising him for both making a friend and protecting said friend. He made sure to mention he was proud of him. And that he’d always been proud.

It was the next day that Albus’s owl flew to Harry’s window again. It was a surprise, to say the least. He hadn’t expected Albus to write him twice in two days. Naturally, as a parent, about a dozen bad thoughts raced through his mind before he relieved the owl of its baggage. And said baggage consisted of two letters. He recognized the writing on the first as Albus’s and opened it hastily, tossing the second one on the table without a second glance.

> Dear Dad,
> 
> Scorpius’s father wrote to Scorpius to ask me to send you his letter with my owl because it wouldn’t get past our home wards otherwise. We didn’t open the letter, we swear. 
> 
> Also, I promised to tell you more about my dorm-mates but I forgot when I wrote you the last letter. I don’t have time now but I’ll write you about them soon!
> 
> Love,  
>  Albus

Scorpius’s father. Draco. Draco had sent him a letter! Harry’s head snapped towards the tossed letter on the table and now he could clearly see the Malfoy crest on it.


	5. Year 1 Part 5 "Draco's Letter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is probably the fastest update I've ever written and posted.  
> In the next chapter Scorpius will try teaching Albus how to fly and Albus will finally show why he belongs in Slytherin.

> Potter,
> 
> I assume you are aware of the reason that prompted me to write you. I’m certain Headmistress McGonagall has already written you about what has transpired the other day in Hogwarts regarding my son and your own. But even if she hasn’t, one of your sons certainly would have done so.
> 
> It seems that my Scorpius and your Albus have befriended each other, in a rather unconventional manner at that. I won’t hide I was a bit surprised by that. But I’m far from upset. Scorpius deserves a loyal friend whom he can trust and your son seems to fit the bill rather well. Despite his House, it seems to me that he has inherited your “act now, think later” kind of heroics. I mean no offense by that, just to be clear. It’s not like I haven’t benefited from your hero complex before.
> 
> Scorpius tells me that Albus not only has nothing against the Malfoy name but he has also mentioned that you’ve taught him to judge people based on their character rather than their name. So this letter is a sort of “thank you” for that. 
> 
> I didn’t expect you to teach your children to discriminate based on heritage but I half expected that Albus would’ve been told not to socialize with my child by at least a few members of his family. Regardless of whether that has happened or not, Albus has heeded your words above all else. And you seem to have taught him well. Good job, Potter.  
> 

Harry was grinning like a loon. Pride blossomed in his chest but if anyone asked him whether Draco praising him on his abilities as a father made him feel all warm inside, he’d vehemently deny it, of course. But the fact remained, that it did make him feel warm inside. Being told he was doing a good job as a father was still the highest praise for Harry. But so few still told him that these days.

> Also, I hope you won’t change your mind now and be a git about it or I’ll be forced to come over and kick your arse. Don’t think I won’t!  
> 

And Harry couldn’t help it – he let out a noise between a snort and a laugh. At least Draco hadn’t lost all of his dramatics. Curious, he continued to read.

> That being said, Scorpius also told me that he promised to give your son flying lessons. I’m surprised he needs any. Not that I don’t find it immensely ironic and amusing that my son would tutor yours in flying but have you or Ginevra never tried to teach him how to fly? You’re both more than qualified and certainly more qualified than another 11 year old child.  
> 

Harry winced at that. Many had tried to teach Albus how to fly. And yet, Albus was still as James had put it – “shite at it”. He highly doubted Scorpius would succeed where everyone had failed, just as Draco was skeptical about it. But if the boy wanted to help Albus, Harry would gladly let him try. It wasn't not like it could get any worse anyway.

Draco hadn’t hid the fact he finds amusement in the situation and it irritated Harry at first. On second thought though, Draco had provided Harry with a topic of discussion, as awkward as it was, in case he wanted to reply to the letter. And that was exactly what Harry wanted to do. So he read on.

> Anyway, since our sons are “officially friends” as Scorpius has put it in his letter to me, I sure hope you didn’t dispose of my letter on sight. So in case you haven’t and you have read it fully, here’s your reward. In case you’d like to contact me, whether to respond to this letter or anything else – use the address below. Don’t send any owls to the Mannor. Its wards repel any letters that are neither from Hogwarts, nor the Ministry.  
> 

In the empty space between the last paragraph and Draco’s signature on the bottom, magic shimmered for a few moments and then Harry could read he newly formed golden words.

> Malfoy Grounds, Owlery.  
> 

Harry grinned again. His mouth was starting to hurt from it. But it was perfect! He didn’t need to think how to break the ice with Draco. Draco had already done that. And even in his wildest dreams he hadn’t expected the other man to be so… well, civil. But he had been. And it was great!

Harry immediately got busy replying to Draco’s letter, giving him a praise of his own on his dad skills and explaining the situation with Albus and flying. 

 

It was the following week when James’s owl was waiting for Harry to open the window once again. And Harry knew precisely the reason his eldest son was writing to him about. It was the day after the Gryffindor tryouts and the letter bore either James’s happiness or disappointment. Harry hoped it was the former. James had trained a lot during the summer. People may wonder about Albus and his complete lack of any flying skills but the truth was – James hadn’t inherited as much as he would had like to. And not enough to secure him a spot at the Quidditch team in his second year. He had been very disappointed about it then and had spent the whole summer training, pestering his mother, and sometimes his father, about flying and Quidditch tips at every opportunity.

Harry exhaled and opened the letter. If the words could’ve jumped out of the parchment in excitement, they would have.

> DAD,
> 
> I’M A CHASER FOR GRYFFINDOR!!!!!! I’M ON THE TEAM!!!  
> 

Harry smiled broadly and sat in his comfortable armchair. He was so relieved that James was able to get on the team. The last thing he wanted to see was his children being disappointed with themselves. Sadly, that was quite a common occurrence for Albus.

> I’m living up to my name rather well, aren’t I! Chaser James Potter. Got a nice ring to it, right? 
> 
> Speaking of Quidditch teams, you won’t believe who else has made their House’s team this year!  
> 

 

**The Previous Day, early in the morning, before James’s tryout in the afternoon:**

“Scorpius, wake up.” 

Albus gently shook the sleeping boy, who only whined in displeasure and shoved his face further into his pillow. Albus didn’t want to irritate Scorpius. Their friendship was still too new and he wasn’t sure whether Scorpius would be cross with him if he continued to disrupt his sleep. Even if Scorpius had promised that he’d start helping him with flying that day, Albus was still uncertain. And if he didn’t have a "Plan", he would’ve just left Scorpius to his sleep.

But Albus did have a “Plan”. And it was imperative he got Scorpius to the Quidditch Pitch by 9 a.m. So Albus shook the sleeping boy again.

“Come on, Scorpius, you promised to help me.”  



	6. Year 1 Part 6 "The Plan"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus puts The Plan into action. His super sneaky and cunning plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to learn why Albus is truly a snake. Tho I'm sure some of you have figured out what the "Plan" was. 
> 
> This chapter was supposed to include a couple more scenes but it was getting too long and I have difficulty concentrating and staying motivated to write longer chapters. So I thought it's better to update even tho the chapter doesn't include all I wanted it to.
> 
> Also, writing OCs is fun! And I spent way too much time on picking names.

Eventually, Albus managed to fully wake Scorpius up after about a quarter of an hour of gentle rocking from Albus and pitiful groans from Scorpius who was trying to roll himself into a blanket burrito. Finally, Scorpius sat up in his bed, pale blond hair sticking in all directions and eyes blinking slowly. The overall image was not unlike a sleepy puppy and Albus had to bite through his smile because a sleepy Scorpius was just too adorable. 

It didn’t take the two boys long to grab a bite to eat and head towards the Quidditch Pitch. As First Years, they were not allowed to fly brooms without supervision. And thus, they couldn’t exactly borrow the school brooms. Luckily for them, Malfoys did like to spoil their children when it came to brooms. And Scorpius had taken his very own broom to school. Latest model, naturally. Draco had tried to protest, of course. But he had quickly seen how futile it had been to try to separate Scorpius from his broom. The kid just loved to fly way too much. And if he got caught, he’d just have to face the consequences, Draco had said.

So Scorpius had taken his own top of the line broom to school. He had insisted Albus would find it much easier to ride than the old school brooms, which were, according to him, complete shite. Albus hadn’t been so sure the model of the broom would make much difference considering his lack of skills or talent but he had kept that to himself. 

Even though the two boys were up ungodly early on a Sunday morning for the sole purpose of Albus learning to fly a broom, Albus himself had other plans in mind. Or rather – one plan. The “Plan”, as Albus was referring to it in his head, was going surprisingly well so far. He had managed to drag Scorpius to the Pitch and the other boy dropped the broom on the grass and stood a couple of steps to its right.

“Ok, Albus. I think you should try to lift the broom off the ground again. Or maybe you can fly with me to get you accustomed to flying? Have you flown like that recently? Or maybe we should try figuring out what the problem is?”

“I think… um, I think I need some… uh… inspiration! Yes, I need to get pumped up! I’m not terribly excited about flying so maybe that’s why I’m not doing well so far. I mean, I want to do better, of course, but I just can’t get interested enough, I think. Like, James has always loved flying and Quidditch and I just don’t see the appeal.” 

Albus knew his argument was weak. He knew that Scorpius probably knew that as well. After all, his own mum was a Quidditch player. He’d seen her fly so many times. He’d seen his dad fly as well. He’d always noticed that they both had talent but it had never made him want to fly for the sake of flying and not just to impress them. He’d never felt inspired. Rather – he’d felt pressured, the inevitable let-down lurking around the corner. But he tried not to think about it.

“So yeah, I need to get inspired and since you’re really good at flying and you talked so much about how you play Seeker games with your dad, I thought you could fly a few rounds around the pitch and um…-” _‘Don’t say ‘pump me up’! It sounds weird!’_ “-inspire me.” _‘Thank, Merlin!’_

Scorpius was giving him a surprised look, one brow arched elegantly. Albus wanted to know how to raise a brow like that. 

“So, let me get this straight - you want me to fly around the pitch so you can get in the mood for flying?”

Albus nodded, hoping that what he had said hadn’t sounded too weird. 

“If you think that’ll help you.” Scorpius trailed uncertainly for a second before a huge smile graced his face and enthusiasm practically poured out of him. “I’ll show you all my fancy moves! My father thought some of them were too advanced for someone my age so he refused to teach them to me but changed his mind after he caught me attempting them without him.”

Albus smiled at his new friend, imagining him sneaking out of his home to practice flying and probably giving his dad a mini heart attack when he got caught. 

He wanted to ask more about Scorpius’s family but it was already 9 a.m. and as per schedule, the Slytherin Quidditch team was leaving the castle, heading towards the Pitch to conduct the year’s tryouts. Scorpius, in his enthusiasm, didn’t seem to notice them but Albus did, as this was precisely what he was waiting for and why he had orchestrated for them to be at the Pitch this ridiculously early in the morning on a Sunday. He had convinced Scorpius that it was simply because it was less likely for them to be seen. 

He ushered Scorpius on the broom. The other boy simply laughed at Albus’s sudden enthusiasm and quickly took off. Albus stole a glance at the nearing housemates before fixing his eyes on Scorpius again. 

And Scorpius was… well, brilliant was the first word that came to Albus’s mind. Absolutely brilliant! The boy was born for a broom. He flew with such ease and such beauty, swift as an arrow. And it was like Scorpius has said – most of the maneuvers were clearly very advanced. But he performed them seemingly without difficulty. It was stunning to watch. Scorpius’s hair was blown back and away from his face, almost gleaming in the grey cool morning. And for the first time in his life Albus found himself interested in flying and in Quidditch. No other had managed to do that before. Not his mum. Not his dad. Not even their family friend – Viktor Krum. But it had taken Scorpius less than a minute to do so.

Albus had completely forgotten about the Slytherin team. Scorpius’s flying had enthralled him and he was oblivious to the world around him. That was, until Scorpius landed in front of him, brows furrowing. 

“I thought you checked that the Pitch was free this morning, Albus.” Scorpius sounded very confused and a bit hurt and it made Albus feel like someone had punched him in the stomach. He didn’t even have time to make excuses for himself before Scorpius tore his gaze from him and directed it towards the Slytherin Quidditch Captain – Nathan Wood, who also so happened to be a Prefect as well. 

“Am I in trouble for flying without supervision?” 

A brief silence followed in which Albus had the horrifying thought that perhaps his plan had failed. Or rather – backfired. But how could it?!? Scorpius was brilliant on a broom. Just like he had told Albus. Even more so. He definitely deserved a spot on the Quidditch team but he couldn’t even audition for it until Second Year. But Albus knew for a fact that his own father had gotten on the Gryffindor Team in his First Year. So why shouldn’t Scorpius? He just needed a chance to prove himself and Albus had gladly planned for that to happen. But now it seemed that instead of helping Scorpius, Albus may have gotten his new best friend in trouble instead! He felt a bit sick.


	7. Year 1 Part 7 "The Slytherin Quidditch Team"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I've updated but I'll try to update much more often from now on.

Albus was close to hyperventilation when Nathan’s short incredulous laughter snapped him out of his panic-induced thoughts. 

“No. I’m not reporting a kid who just loves flying but the rules don’t allow him to. Besides, the rules are in place so firsties don’t hurt themselves because they don’t know how to fly yet. But you seem to have no such problems, Malfoy. Hell, you fly better than half the people who came to this tryout.” He turned towards two black-haired boys. Twins, by the looks of it. “Yeah, I’m talking about you clowns, wasting my time every year.”

The twins just laughed and patted each other on the back. Nathan rolled his eyes and shook his head, but a small almost unwilling smile graced his lips. He turned back towards Scorpius.

“I have only 4 players trying out, 2 of which are here for kicks and giggles. And I have 3 positions available – two for beaters and one for a seeker. Now look at the other two players there,” he gestured towards two muscular students - a boy and a girl. It was hard to decide which one could break a neck faster. They were definitely beaters material. “So, Malfoy, what do you think will happen after the tryouts?”

“You’ll probably have two very efficient beaters and no seeker.”

“Yes. A seeker needs to be light and fast. And to have a quick eye, of course.” Nathan dug in his bag and took out a shiny green apple. “Catch!” He threw the apple to Scorpius’s right, just in arm’s reach of him. 

Scorpius didn’t have time to question why Nathan had thrown the apple or why he had to catch it. His instincts kicked in and he extended his arm, catching the apple in a flash. Nathan beamed at him.

“I hope you want to be our seeker because you absolutely should! Of course I’d still have to get Headmistress McGonagall’s permission but considering she got Potter’s here-” he tilted his head towards Albus. “-father on the Gryffindor team in his first year, it would be quite biased of her if she doesn’t do the same exception for you as well. So, what do you say, Malfoy? Want to be our seeker?”

Scorpius stood rooted to the spot, gaping at Nathan before turning sharply towards Albus, silently asking whether he had heard correctly. Albus was nodding at him enthusiastically and as if the nodding was contagious, Scorpius began nodding as well, turning towards Nathan. He beamed at the captain. “Yes! Of course I do!”

“Brilliant! Oh and I wouldn’t be angry at Potter if I were you. I don’t think he wanted to get you into trouble. Actually, I think he was planning for us to see you fly and be so impressed that as a result we take you on the team. He was far too interested in the Slytherin Quidditch tryout board in the common room.”

Albus was shocked. He thought he was inconspicuous enough and that nobody paid him enough attention to suspect him of anything, but he was apparently very mistaken. 

“Baby snakes attempting to plot is the cutest thing ever!” chuckled the tall and handsome boy next to Nathan and Albus’s cheeks heated. 

Nathan’s lips tugged a little bit, forming a tiny smile. Albus didn’t hear what Nathan said next because he had an enthusiastic Scorpius throw himself at him, hugging him tightly. Albus was stunned for a brief moment before his arms wrapped around Scorpius almost of their own volition and Albus was hugging back. They were the same height so their cheeks pressed against each other as they hugged. Scorpius’s soft hair tickled Albus’s nose and he smelled strawberry. He loved strawberry. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. A moment later Scorpius was releasing him from the hug and Albus was mildly disappointed it had ended so quickly.

“I can’t believe you planned all this just so I can have a shot at getting on the team, Albus! It’s brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!” Scorpius beamed at Albus, eyes shining with delight. 

“Th-thanks! I thought since my dad got on the team when he was a First Year, the rule is obviously not set in stone or anything. And if they made an exception for him, why not for you, right? And you’re obviously very good, so you deserve to be on the team.” Albus finished almost breathlessly. 

“Well, it was a great plan, especially for a First Year.” said Nathan. “Now that we have a seeker we actually have a chance at winning the Quidditch Cup this year.” He stared into the distance dreamily for a few seconds before focusing back on Albus and Scorpius.

“Let me officially introduce the team then. I guess Malfoy already knows some of us. I’m Nathan Wood, the keeper. This -” He gestured to the tall handsome boy next to him. “- is Allen Blaise, one of our chasers. And this -” He pointed at a short girl with huge blonde curls. “- is Eva Finch-Fletchley, our second chaser. This -” He pointed at a slim tall girl with very short shiny black hair and sharp features, “- is Alicia Nott – our third chaser.”

“Our beaters graduated last year but Gareth Smith and Velvet Bulstrode-Bole –” he waved towards the muscular boy and girl “- showed potential at the previous tryouts so they’ll be our beaters this year. Honestly, I don’t see any reason for this tryout-“

A loud sound of disagreement came from the twins. Nathan rolled his eyes.

“But Arel and Zack insist on trying out every single year even though they don’t have a speck of talent shared between them.” Nathan sighed heavily while the twins chuckled. “Anyway, I’m curious, Potter, what reason did you make up to get Malfoy on the pitch so early on a Sunday.”

Albus’s cheeks burned again. He hadn’t thought this part of his plan out. He didn’t want to disclose the fact that he was terrible at flying to the point he needed extra lessons. And he most definitely didn’t want to disclose it to the Quidditch players. 

“I-I…-” he stammered for a second, grasping for a lie, anything but the truth!

“He just wanted to see me fly.” Scorpus piped up. “I’ve talked his ears off about my flying skills so I guess he wanted to see them for himself.”

Albus stared at Scorpius, mouth slightly opened. He felt a surge of affection towards his friend. Scorpius had just lied to spare Albus further humiliation.

The tryout was as quick and as Nathan had predicted – Gareth and Velvet had proven to be good beaters and the twins had fooled around for a few minutes before Nathan had snapped at them and ordered them off the pitch. Scorpius and Albus couldn’t continue their private lesson so they postponed it for another day.

**Back to James’s Latter**

> So, can you believe who else made their House’s team this year, dad? Scorpius MALFOY! He’s the Slytherin’s seeker. Youngest seeker in a century, they say. Apparently he’s even younger than you were when you made it into the Gryffindor team. I wish… I wish I got into the team when I was in first year. Or in second… There wasn’t anyone else trying out for the position except for Malfoy so maybe he’s not all that good. But the rumors say otherwise. The first game for the season is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin so I guess we’ll see then. You will come, right?
> 
> Love,  
>  James

Harry groaned and then laughed. No matter how mature Draco had become, there was simply no way the man wouldn’t gloat about his son besting Harry at Quidditch. At least in term of being the youngest player in a century. In terms of skills, as James had mentioned – it was yet to be determined.

And apparently Albus’s trust in Scorpius’s flying talent was not as misplaced as he had thought. Perhaps a friend his age would indeed be a better teacher for Albus than his parents or siblings. Harry hoped so. 

Harry wrote a quick letter to James, congratulating him for getting on the Gryffindor team and assuring him that he’d be there for his first Quidditch match. 

A few moments after he had sent the letter to James, a royal owl tapped its beak on the window. Harry looked at the unknown bird and he was absolutely positive it belonged to Draco. Opening the window, the owl flew in and elegantly perched on the window frame. It extended its leg and fixed Harry with a stern and expectant look. 

Harry relived the owl of its letter and gave it a treat, which it took gently and flew away. Harry went back to his armchair and broke the wax Malfoy seal on the envelope.


End file.
